The Friendship Parable
by Petchricor
Summary: "Him, and the story, it's all I have! This room is nothing but papers and books and maps, the only thing I have is Stanley!" Stanley is being deleted, he is going to die because a female AI said so, the Narrator tries to save him...but is it to late? *Based on the game 'The Stanley Parable' which has become one of my current favorites. Rated T because I said so*


**Just a fanfic for my most recent favorite thing in the whole wide world. The Stanley Parable is the weirdest, most epic game you could ever play. I suggest that, if you haven't played it, you give it a shot because it's the best thing ever. Of all time :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Stanley stood glued to the ground as the hallway before him started to crumble and an eery, evil redness shined down into the hall. His heart was up in his throat and racing faster than a horse, he knew that he had to run but his feet just couldn't seem to move from where he was standing. The hall continued to crumble which made the red light shine even brighter and he heard an evil laughter, an anger welled up inside him as he thought of the Narrator, who was finally going to kill him off, but it disappeared into fear when he realized the voice was female and his hands started to shake but his legs still didn't move. What was happening? Who was the woman? What should he do? Should he run? If he did where would he go? His whole body was shaking now as the hallway crumbled, getting closer to him, and static sounded so loud it drowned out the evil laughter of the woman. Stanley's legs shifted but he didn't run, to scared to move, as the static grew louder and louder and louder until it was deafening. The crumbling was far to close now and the red glowing was coming from a large hologram of a woman with long hair that was laughing, but he couldn't hear the laughter though the static. Then suddenly, the static silenced and-

"STANLEY!" Stanley jumped at the sound of the Narrator and the woman stopped laughing, looking murderous. "Run, Stanley! Run now! GO GO!" After all this time of questioning him, disobeying and going the wrong way, Stanley looked upwards at the ceiling with his eyes narrowed, a smirk as he did so, and ran as fast as he could away from the crumbling. The woman screamed in fury and the hallway crumbled even faster, coming up right behind Stanley. Stanley looked back and gulped, turning back forward and running faster. "Go, Stanley! RUN! Quick, through the door!" Stanley turned to his left as a door opened and winced as his legs strained to run, he took a pleading breath, as if asking for help, and tried not to slow down as they ached. "Oh! Oh, don't worry, I've got it!" Stanley gasped as he sped up, his legs feeling fresh as ever and his body filled with more energy then ever before. He grinned and kept running, going through a door as it opened. He stopped as as the floor outside the door had a huge crack that he couldn't make. He shook and turned to see the crumbling catching up.

"Jump, Stanley! You can do it!" Stanley backed up to the crumbling and ran as fast as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as he leapt across the huge gap. He gasped when he landed on the ground, eye opening wide in surprise, but kept running despite his confusion. "That's it! Keep going! The door on the left Stanley, the right is a trap!" Stanley felt his heart still at the sight of the two doors side-by-side, both wide open. The left side of the room starting crumbling, the woman trying to cut him off. "Just like in the story, Stanley. Where you never listened, don't stop now." There was a tone in his voice that Stanley knew all to well, it was a hint. He smirked widely and went to the right. "Atta boy! Good show! Keep going!"

"You really can't live without me, can you?" Stanley teased with a laugh as he took a right down the hall, then a left. The Narrator chuckled a bit, though there was a nervousness in it that made Stanley go serious again. "Sorry, I don't have the serious table, it's hard to be serious without it." At this the Narrator laughed, but it was cut off as they came to a dead-end. "Um...Narrator?" Stanley turned and backed up against the wall, the crumbling slowed to a dramatic crawl as it came towards him, Stanley backed up as far against the wall as he could and trembling. "NARRATOR?!

"I'm trying!" He could feel the wall behind him warbling but not enough to disappear as the Narrator seemed to panic, throwing papers everywhere as if looking for something. "Stanley, just-just hang on!" Stanley gulped as it came closer, backed up so he was on his tippy-toes to stay away from his doom. "Hang on, Stanley! I'm looking!" Papers were being thrown and books looked through, but Stanley knew he wouldn't come up with anything because he was just the Narrator, whatever this woman was it was much more powerful than just being a Narrator.

"H-help!" Stanley cried quietly, his voice not working from all the fear built up in his chest. His left foot slipped on the crumbling and he screamed as he fell, his left hand grabbing hold on what was left, right hand reaching up for it's own hold. "Narrator?" Stanley didn't get an answer, just more papers. "Narrator, please!" Stanley's eyes grew impossibly wide as the crumbling engulfed the wall first, going up the sides to the top then slowly coming down towards him. This woman wanted to watch him be scared before death, just like when Stanley pressed the ON button that one time. Stanley shook as he started to slip and the crumbling came closer, not sure which would do him in first. "Help me!" The papers stopped and Stanley could hear the Narrator slam his hands on a desk, shaking by the sounds of a glass, with what was perhaps ice in it, on the platform his hands rested on.

"No...no please! Please, don't do this! He's all I have! Him, and the story, it's all I have! This room is nothing but papers and books and maps, the only thing I have is Stanley! He's my only friend in existence! I'm begging you! Please, PLEASE! Don't take this away from me!" the Narrator's voice had never been more pleading, not even when Stanley had jumped off from the top of the stairs, then it was just sad but this was despair, fear, and sadness all rolled into won and Stanley felt his heart break. All this time he had been disobeying him, causing trouble, making fun of, and being irritating to the Narrator for as long as he could remember and they had always just been friends. They had no one else in the world to talk to, to care for or to make fun of and the Narrator had always cared. The end was coming closer now, there was no fighting it. "NO!" He was sobbing now. Stanley looked up at where the ceiling had been, he always did this when he talked to the Narrator, and he smiled. A nice, warm, kind smile that mad the Narrator stop sobbing in confusion.

"You were my best friend," Stanley told him honestly, hearing the Narrator gasp. "I'm glad I at least had you, even if you tried to kill me." Stanley closed his eyes as the crumbling came nearer. "It was fun. Goodbye." Stanley then felt himself fall as the floor disappeared, eyes closed as he felt a very strong heat come fun under him that threatened to engulf him and destroy him forever. Stanley excepted this with his eyes closed and a tear on his cheek. He couldn't help it though, as his eyes slightly cracked open to look up at the nothingness that had once been the office, the office he was cursed to live in forever and ever, never stopping and ever trying to escape it. His eyes closed again as the heat became hotter, the fall feeling endless.

"No...THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Stanley grunted in pain as he hit a hard ground, his body shaking from the harsh landing. His eyes opened and he blinked, trying to get a look at his surroundings. There were papers everywhere and his right hand rested on an open book, the walls were gray and there was a single door, though it was closed. "Stanley...?" That voice was unmistakeable, but when had it become so clear like that? Stanley lifted his head and looked around again, everything was a bit fuzzy. Stanley shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Huh...? Wha-where am I?" Stanley squeaked as two arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a chest, whoever it was wore a jacket of some kind and was obviously stronger than they thought because it hurt like hell and he could've swore he heard a rib crack.

"Stanley! It is you! You're here! You're alive! I-I don't know how I did it, but you're here! You're really here!" Stanley's eyes widened and he was pulled to his feet, then was turned around to face a man who smiled at him. He wore a lab coat and had glasses on, his hair was graying a bit but not to much. "Stanley, it's me! Your Narrator!" Stanley stared at him, not stopping. It had been so long since he had seen another human face, human eyes or even-Stanley hugged the Narrator tightly-he hadn't touched anyone in forever. The Narrator hugged him back tightly. "I haven't either." Stanley smiled, the Narrator could still read his thoughts. "Of course I can! I am your Narrator, it's my job!" Stanley laughed.

"I know, I know," Stanley told him, backing up a bit. "I really thought I was a goner back there, but you saved me!" Stanley's expression fell and he looked confused. "Why did you do that? After all the trouble I caused, destroying your story, killing myself..."

"Oh come now, I meant what I said! You're all I have, as annoying as you are Stanley, you're my antagonist! The main character of my story! Did you really think your choices meant nothing all this time? I may I told you that, but it's not true! Even the smallest choice is important! And now, we get to start a new story!" Stanley grinned at his Narrator and chuckled. "You were my best friend all along Stanley, even if I forget it from time to time." Stanley nodded encouragingly. "Stanley...would you like to go outside?" Stanley stared at the Narrator and watched silently as he opened the door, Stanley took in a deep breath of the fresh air and stepped towards the door. He stopped, then looked at the Narrator. "It's not a trick, Stanley. Come on, let's go on a walk." The Narrator walked out the door. "Come, Stanley! Our new story awaits!" He smiled at the Narrator's words.

Stanley followed him outside and they walked through the outdoors, both happy as could be and free to do whatever they wished. Stanley was no longer stuck in an endless cycle and the Narrator no longer had to forget everything he learned, they were forever free from their prison and never had to return. I guess that even the endless story had to end sometime, doesn't it? All things end and everyone dies.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
